Axel was a Screamer
by UnicornMister
Summary: A series of college au one shots featuring one of my favorite OTPs.
1. Vending Machine

Axel was a screamer.

Not only that, but he made enough noise to filter through the thin walls of Roxas' dorm and startle him awake.

Every.

Single.

Fucking.

Night.

Roxas had no shame in admitting that he contemplated murder. He wasn't afraid of reveling in all the ways he could cut off the air of that tall obnoxious red head while the deep moans he made went straight to Roxas' cock.

Most nights it was Larxene, the equally tall and just as obnoxious blonde that he was pretty sure lived directly above him.

He had thought about telling his RA? About the noise, but he didn't want to be _that _freshman. The one that couldn't hack it and went to complain to someone older than it.

Forget about confronting the ones that were fucking.

Instead he got out of bed, pulled on some sweats over his boxers and left his room to get a snack. He hadn't bothered to check his phone before leaving, but the quite darkness in the halls made him sure that it was past midnight. He padded until he was bathed in the humming light of his hall's only vending machine and browsed the treats. Something salty and sweet sounded tempting, so he fed in his dollar and quarter, pressed the button for a Twix bar and waited for his candy to be dropped by the coil.

His mouth started watering at the thought of teasing the chocolate off of the bar first, then nibbling at the caramel ribbons…but his fantasies were interrupted by his candy bar catching between the Lays chips, just over the door of the retrieval slot.

With a grunt of frustration he knelt, pushed open the slot and stuck his arm up, strained his fingers toward the treat and huffed. An inch. A motherfucking inch was all it would take, and he could nudge his middle finger against the wrapping and free his Twix. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice the presence that snuck over to stand beside him until it spoke.

"Looks like you're in a tight spot, Blondie."

Roxas jumped so fast that he hit his head on the glass of the vending machine. He growled and rubbed his head, turned to make a sharp remark that died in his throat at seeing Axel Lea leaned up against the machine, his arms crossed and a smirk present on his lips.

Roxas had to swallow at his suddenly dry throat.

This.

This…_guy. _This _asshole_ was the cause of all of his late night frustrations. The dark bags under his eyes as he dragged himself to his eight a.m. classes. The entire reason he considered spilling blood.

The reason he had to masturbate at least three times a night in order to get any sleep.

And now he was standing here in just plain black boxers—why did they have to be so goddamn _tight_?—lifting his eyebrow and staring down at Roxas, because he expected some sort of reply or explanation.

Oh.

Roxas took in a deep breath and put on his best glare. "I've got it handled."

"Clearly." Axel smiled. Goddammit, did the fucker ever stop smiling? Just that one simple lift of the corner of his mouth had Roxas' dick straining for his attention. Thank god for sweatpants.

He worked his throat and turned his anger toward the machine that he was now very much stuck in. Axel must have taken pity in his state because he kicked at it, which sent the stupid Twix banging into the retrieval bin.

Nothing could be done about his arm, though. His elbow was jammed up above the flap, and it hurt like a motherfucker when he tried to tug it out.

Roxas didn't think that he could be anymore humiliated, stuck to a vending machine and half hard, under the gaze of the person that he most wanted to avoid.

He jumped again at the sudden presence of Axel's face so close to his, managing to knock their foreheads together. He yelled, "Goddammit!" Right as Axel spat out, "Christ, kid! You got some fucking ants in your pants or something?"

They both rubbed their sore spots and eyed each other.

"Well you're blocking me from my chips, so your arm is coming out of there whether you like it or not, Blondie." Axel leaned even closer to Roxas, and the proximity made heat rush to his face and other places. Made him all too aware of the fact that Axel smelled like sex and sweat. His knee bumped against Roxas' as he stuck his hands up into the machine to try and free him.

Fear flooded him that Axel would know. He'd just _know _that he listened to his moans every night. To the sounds of slapping and panting, and that he got off on it.

"Stop!"

Axel paused in his movements and narrowed his eyes at him. "Chill, freshie. I'm getting your dumb ass unstuck. Now hold still!" He concentrated on holding the flap of the machine up and tugged on Roxas' arm, nudged his bare knee further between Roxas' thighs with the effort.

Roxas was sweating. He was sure that Axel could feel the heat radiating from him. Or maybe that was Axel. The guy threw off warmth like a fucking furnace.

He was touching Roxas' arm, wiggling and jerking it in small bursts that left him in more pain than relief, but that fact didn't register with him, because Axel's knee was flush up against his crotch, and god, it felt _good_. He bit down hard on his lower lip, because no way in hell was he going to moan and fuck this up even further. His own knee was so close to Axel's groin…it would only take a nudge, and—god!

He had to get away from that line of thought.

From wondering if Axel's curls would be as red down there as they were on his head.

From thinking that he'd taste like briquettes and smoking logs.

Axel wrenched Roxas' arm at a sharp angle and shoved it out of the machine. Roxas was almost glad that his groan could be ascribed to the pain when Axel's knee ground into him, making him pulse against the bone. Axel tumbled forward against Roxas, pushing him against the floor.

He couldn't breathe.

He caught his breath and couldn't _breathe _at the feel of Axel's sharp chest over his. Axel just grinned slowly like this was the best fucking thing to ever happen to him.

He made no move to get up.


	2. Helping Hand (High Five)

Roxas was chilled. He was so cold that he had taken his comforter and wrapped it around himself, nice and tight. He paced his dorm with the thick wad of purple blanket around him and worked to avoid furniture while he made anxious grunts.

Xion had been excited about a batch of brownies she had made.

Roxas, being the foodie that he was, had devoured them. All six of them. They were so fucking delicious that he could barely taste the THC. If he were able to concentrate enough on anything besides not dying, then he'd have cursed that crucial lack in his taste buds. But as it was he was too busy with trying to stay active. He had never felt this much blood flow through his brain before; he was convinced he was having an aneurism.

He almost tripped over his shower caddy where it was buried under dirty clothes and towels. That's what gave him an idea.

…

The warm water soothed his skin, and Roxas moaned at the instant release from his frigid state. 2:03 AM, besides the guy puking his shit up into a toilet, Roxas was the only one in the communal bathroom. He knew, because he had to check five times just to make sure that he wasn't disturbing anyone. Then once he did that, he had inched the faucet over to turn it on, convinced that he'd wake someone up with his actions.

So far, he was safe.

But right now he wasn't thinking about those things because the water just felt too damn nice. Roxas was aware of every part of his body. Blood blossomed to the surface of his skin, and he trailed his fingers down his arm, amazed at the soft touch of himself.

Thinking about all this heat led him to thoughts of Axel. Ever since he left him standing at the bus stop, Roxas could find no trace of his annoying neighbor. It was like he had become an official Nobody and disappeared forever. The noises above his room had stopped. No midnight sex, no bumping into him in the halls.

Absolutely nothing.

In this new self-aware state, Roxas could admit that he missed those noises. He missed the deep throated moans that Axel would make just as he came. Roxas had listened to them for so long that he could tell when he was on the verge, just about to lose himself into whoever he was doing for the night. He made a muffled noise at the thought and brought a hand between his legs, cupped over his cock as it twitched.

"No, shit, no, not right now. Shh. Go back down." He whispered down at his stomach, but his dick was really not interested in listening to him at the moment. His touch bloomed an instant desire within him, and he bit his lip to try and fight it. But what harm would it do? Just a quick jerk in the shower, no problem. Everyone did it, it wasn't as if the act was uncommon.

So with that he leaned back on the tile wall and spread his legs.

…

Axel rinsed his mouth out in the sink. No matter how disgusting that water usually was, it tasted a whole hell of a lot better than the sour remains of his binge drinking. Fuck.

He braced his arms on the porcelain and hung his head while the water ran. This wasn't natural for him, these feelings. He never felt anything less than confidant, nowhere near this unsure of himself. College was easy; college was a joke. Fuck classes, fuck caring, fuck bitches. He couldn't remember the last time he was interested in something as much as he was interested in Roxas.

He shut off the water and was caught by a soft sound from the showers.

His interest piqued, he walked closer to the only stall in use. (How had he not noticed that?) He caught a flash of blond between the curtain and tile, and his breath stuck in his throat.

Blondie

He had been avoiding that boy for a reason. _He_ was the one that stirred all these fucking feelings, hooked them up from deep within himself where Axel had made sure that they would stay buried.

Axel was a Nobody; he wasn't supposed to feel things.

He almost turned around, but Roxas made a soft noise. It was like a plea, begging. And goddammit if Axel's will didn't crumble to pieces at that moment, he would have made it with the rest of his sub-par existence. But that wasn't what he needed.

…

Roxas had his eyes closed and his lips parted. He was almost painfully erect and panting now, pumping fast to spill himself over that edge that he felt coming. A shadow fell over him as the temperature took a sharp rise. His eyes snapped open.

Axel

His now wet clothes clung to him and his hair sagged with the weight of water, but Roxas couldn't care. He stood up straight and felt faint with all of the steam and rushing of blood.

"Whoa now, easy kid. Don't pass out on me." Axel smirked and stepped closer.

Roxas was aware of that inch (one fucking inch) between them, and the fact that his wood bobbed on the thigh of Axel's jeans. He bit down on his cheek, not sure whether to curse or praise Axel's appearance.

Axel took his time as he looked him over, then licked his lips. "Looks like I'm interrupting. Want me to go?"

Roxas didn't need to think it over. He shook his head and grabbed Axel's hand, afraid that his voice would squeak if he used it.

Something in Axel softened at that touch, though Roxas wasn't sure how he knew. Maybe it was some of the tension that had been around his eyes. "Okay," was all he said.

Then it seemed like that pounding heat was back with a force, causing Roxas to gasp for air. He spun the knob for cooler water and shivered at the temperature change. Axel just watched him, his gaze narrowed. He turned Roxas and fit himself against his back, making him aware of the small space and the fingers searing into his side. Roxas braced his arms on the wall and swallowed, conflicting sensations boiling under his skin. He pushed his hips back enough to feel the abrasive cloth on the back of his thighs. If he pushed up on his toes like that...Jesus Christ. He couldn't help but groan at the evident bulge between his cheeks, and the noise was echoed from behind him.

He knew he wanted it, but it seemed that Axel had other plans. His long fingers ghosted down over Roxas' hip bones, making him sure that they were headed where he wanted them. But they teased instead, barely touched the smooth skin of his sac. His finger turned and the flat of his nail brushed up Roxas' shaft, then paused to barely scrape at his sensitive head. He yelped and was pretty sure that his knees would have given out if it weren't for Axel's hold.

Roxas turned his face to search for him, but he wasn't far. Axel's lips hovered just above his own. "Alright, Blondie?" he whispered. Some part of Roxas' brain suggested that he make up a nickname as well, but he couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound stupid. All he could come up with was a vague grunt, but that seemed to satisfy Axel. He gripped around Roxas' length and gave a sudden pull, causing him to see spots behind his eyes.

Roxas moaned with the heat of the pain, flared with Axel's sharp tugs. He jutted back to rub on Axel's cock, sure that he would lose himself in seconds. Axel moaned with him and ground against his back as his grip tightened. Roxas clenched his fists and thrust into the hand in front of him, just there at the edge, just right around the fucking corner if only he could…

Axel moved his hand away, and Roxas was left throbbing with need. He turned to protest only to find that he didn't have to look up for Axel: he was on his knees. Axel had his own cock out and stroked it while he considered Roxas'. He leaned in and nuzzled his inner thigh, breathed his hot air over the sensitive skin. It all became too much for Roxas, and he slumped down onto the shower floor. Axel just grinned and shut off the water.

"Getting to be too much for you, freshie?"

He didn't wait for a reply and instead nipped at the soft flesh before him. Roxas made a muffled sound and dug his fingers into wet red hair.

"Just...don't stop."

That earned him a sharp smile.

"Whatever you say."

Axel dipped his head and touched his tongue to the head of Roxas' dripping cock. He was rewarded with more sounds than Roxas knew he was capable of making. Roxas pushed his hips up to indicate his need. Axel took the hint and swallowed down almost to the base of Roxas' shaft, as he worked at his own erection still.

Roxas' breath came in gasps as he clenched at the hair in his hands.

"Axel...ngh-ah!" He could feel Axel's canines knick him, but he only pushed his head down further. Axel made a choked sound but kept going, scraping his teeth on Roxas as he went. That was all Roxas needed as he bucked up into his mouth and whimpered with his release. Axel stilled at the fluid, but kept going until Roxas finished. After, he sat up and wiped his mouth. He wore his victory in the most gratuitous smile, and Roxas knew that he earned it. Even though he was drained and warm, he felt a sudden panic at wondering if Axel would stay.

"Well, what did you think? Pretty good, huh?"

Roxas didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to lose his chance. He surged forward and clung around Axel's neck. "Fuck me," he whispered on his lips as he kissed him the best he knew how. Axel made a sort of stifled grunt and gripped Roxas' arms. For a second he was worried that he would be pushed away, but Axel only pulled him closer.

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
